


I. Betrayal

by thatluckyrabbit



Series: Queen Awakening [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Gen, M/M, Most of the basic stuff about the story is in the author's note at the beginning, Not Kingdom Hearts, Prequel, Seriously I know very little about the games so they have nothing to do with this AU, Takes place before my series, Which is in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prequel One-shot]. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>At his single question, the Mad Doctor just grinned wide, stepping closer. "Because I was offered something I could not refuse. And when the villains conquer this part of the world, your brother's half will be next..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Doc, on tumblr! <3 Have some SAD smol & tol! I'll write cute stuff eventually, I promise! XD
> 
> So yes, this is part of a series I am working on currently. It's being developed, like backstories and history and all that (as well as most of the powers of the four main characters--Minnie, Mickey, Oswald and Ortensia). I have most of that down and what happens in the story, and just to clarify, no this is not Kingdom Hearts related and I tried to make it not anything related to KH in terms of plot and everything. I know very little to begin with, but I know enough to try not to copy anything even if by accident. I tried to make this very much my own story and AU setting, where Walt created this world for all his characters, not from cartoons, but from stories and sketches he told to children as their world--the human world--was dying. And as a result of all his characters being made as a result of trying to keep the children's spirits up, the main four, Minnie, Mickey, Oswald and Ortensia, are the rulers of the world he created and each represent an element of what Walt thought about and what children represented to him:
> 
> Mickey (Michael) Mouse, the King of Dreams of Sleeping Beauty's Castle: Dreams and fantasy very much played a big role in the creation of the world completely, and Mickey very much does represent the very essence of childhood dreams and whimsy and fantasy, but his powers are very much to fight and defend in case of threat against what Walt's World stands for and the citizens living there.
> 
> Minnie (Minerva) Mouse, the Queen of Purity of Sleeping Beauty's Castle: The purity of a child and their lives is what she represents. She protects and maintains purity, from helping dead flowers and plants grow back to being able to shield her loved ones and her citizens from danger. The main story which the series takes place is about her regaining her memories and abilities as Queen. 
> 
> Oswald Rabbit, the King of Remembrance of Dark Beauty Castle: Being able to remember the wonders of childhood and reminisce on the good old times, as Walt did plenty of times himself, as we all do. Since in Epic Mickey he was forgotten, it only makes sense that in this world, he's the king of Remembrance (and Time essentially, how little time we all have and yet how much we do have). He carries a staff with a clock at the top of it that can help him fight and teleport and occasionally he is able to stop time briefly with it (think white rabbit essentially, but cooler.)
> 
> Ortensia Rabbit, the Queen of Love of Dark Beauty Castle: The love people, children and adults alike, have for family and loved ones. Love is happy, love can be sad, love can be extremely powerful. As a mother and a wife, she has a huge heart for her family and her citizens, and with her glowing red bow and arrow (Cupid's Bow) she is able to make the perfect shot in order to protect those in need, as well as her family.
> 
> Now this is still very early in development but I have a huge chunk of what the story is about (mainly history) down, in terms of what the main four represent and I kinda have an idea as to their weapons, I'm just working on their catchphrase when they make an attack. This is very much Magical Girl-inspired (like Sailor Moon), but mostly with Minnie and Ortensia, who transform into a different outfit from their usual royal dresses when they need to battle. So at the heart of the story its essentially a Magical Girl story with Minnie, and you'll find out how and why. 
> 
> So sorry for the rambling, I just wanted to explain everything XD

 

"Why?"

It was the only word he could say. The King of Remembrance stared at his oldest friend in disbelief, unable to form any other words that could possibly show his utter shock and bubbling hurt. Outside the screams of the citizens— _his_ citizens, they lived near his castle and therefore were his citizens—raged on, echoing in such a constant pitch of terror and agony that it sent shivers through his body and only furthered his disbelief: that the one he considered his closest friend and alley, the Mad Doctor, had conspired against him. That so many of innocent citizens were dying because his friend had made a choice to aid in the destruction and takeover over his kingdom.

_ I just... my father just died and now... now this? _

Walt, their creator, their _God_ in many ways, had only been dead for three days. Even _that_ King Oswald had yet to fully comprehend, and now this too? How much more hurt could he take before he completely collapsed from the weight of it all?

At his single question, the Mad Doctor just grinned wide, stepping closer. "Because I was offered something I could not refuse. And when the villains conquer this part of the world, your brother's half will be next... as will his powers, will be theirs for the taking."

That was a threat. That was a direct threat to his brother and yet, the King could only clutch his Time Staff just a little bit tighter. Even at the threat aimed to destroy and conquer his little brother's part of the world, Oswald could not force himself to aim any of his attacks on the Mad Doc. A part of him wanted to; he could feel the power coursing through him and from the Staff in his hand, as if it was awaiting his command to attack. But he stayed still and kept the power at bay. He just couldn't do it. Right now the only thing he was mildly aware of was the sound of the ticking clock that made up the top of his Staff; almost as if reminding him how much time was going by. How much time _had_ gone by. How long they'd been friends for, for nearly as long as he'd been King...

As the King of Remembrance, one of his special gifts was his memory. He could recall every moment in his life, from the first day of creation, to first meeting Walt and seeing Ortensia for the first time... to their wedding day, the birth of their children...

Remembering them now, he felt the surge of power again. He prayed that his wife had gotten to their children. His wife was a fierce fighter and a very capable Queen with powers that were even stronger than his own. And yet he just couldn't help but worry.

The Mad Doctor could see the range of emotions playing out on the King's face and decided to advance on him, chuckling lowly under his breath.

"Now King, my dear, _dear_ friend," he said in a mocking tone. Physically, he was completely powerless against Oswald in a fight, but he _knew_ Oswald wouldn't be able to fight him. Not now, anyway. He knew the rabbit couldn't bring himself to do anything to harm him and decided to take advantage of that fact. "...if you just come with me and put your silly little weapon down, I'll make sure the Villains won't hurt you or your family..." He was getting closer, arms reaching out towards the rabbit. Oswald just stood there, staring up at him as he practically loomed over his smaller form. The tables had turned: now the rabbit King had suddenly become the most vulnerable creature in the room. Especially once the Mad Doctor's tone took a stranger turn, becoming softer, almost light. "...just come with me, and all those times we had... building together and planning... all the jokes and teasing about our heights... those days can last forever and ever as if none of this ever happened..." he was closing in on the rabbit now, and the King was completely defenseless against him, unable to do anything to defend himself. With the Doc standing right before him, looking down on him, _looming_ over him completely in size, time seemed to stand still for Oswald as he stared up at his old friend. "...if you just—"

** "—HEART ATTACK!" **

There was a flash of red, and a gust of wind rushed past him, whizzing right past his head, and before Oswald could feel the Doc grabbing hold of his arms, the mad scientist was shot back from an attack, flying and hitting the floor with a surprised grunt.

Oswald blinked, shaking hands clutching his Staff tighter as his wife, the Queen of Love, appeared in front of him, no longer in her long, flowing dress she wore as Queen, but a short white dress with a flowing skirt and hearts embroidered on every seam of the fabric of the skirt. Her arms covered in two long white gloves and a pair of red boots reaching up to her knees. She had her glowing red bow and arrow out in front of her, aimed at the Mad Doctor and ready for an attack on him in case he made another move.

_ "Daddy!" _

The five little bunny heirs—two little princesses and three little princes—grabbed onto him, more out of relief that he was okay than anything else. He was too stunned to speak, but he was glad to see his family safe and okay.

_But they won't be for long_ , he realized, hearing the laughter of a certain vizier and an evil queen and a pirate captain as well as many, _many_ more familiar laughs that formed into one loud, roaring sound that filled the entire throne room. Now his sons and daughters grabbed onto him out of fear from the sound, while Ortensia prepared herself for the incoming attack. She was ready to fight, even to the death if need be.

Oswald, however, was not.

The Mad Doctor groaned, slowly sitting up and turning his attention towards Oswald. He grinned wickedly.

"It's too late, your highnesses," he cackled, "They're already here, and before long they'll take over this entire world! And before long so will **I!"**

"Silence!" Ortensia shouted back, stepping closer with an arrow aimed right at him. She was hardly paying attention to the wind howling outside and the screams and the roaring laughter. "You will _pay_ for what you've done." Her voice shook suddenly, and if Oswald could speak to the Doc, he knew his voice would have done the same (if not more). "We gave you a home; we trusted you with our _children_. We _trusted_ you."

"That was your mistake, Queen," he spat back at her. "And you won't be getting any retribution once they get you! Once they get **all** of you!" He started laughing too, cackling loudly, and Oswald could only stretch an arm out to protect his children, all while staring at his friend—his once dearest, closest friend—no longer in shock, but in pure _horror_ over the man before him.

_ He used to be normal... he used to be kind... he used to sing all those silly German songs to the kids, a-and to me, and he helped me build and fix things when needed... he used to tease me about being shorter... he was always there, he was always... he... he was... _

_ He was my friend. How could this happen? _

How did he not see before? He had such a great memory—(and sometimes the ability to predict the future, though that power only came every so often and yet, _somehow_ , he had no warning about any of this before hand)—and yet he couldn't recall any certain time when the Mad Doc's friendship might have become nothing more than a ploy. From what he could remember everything seemed okay. Everything seemed normal.

But then Walt died and now...

_ Now everything is falling apart... _

The windows of the throne room shattered, and the sounds of the little ones screaming caused Ortensia to jump into action. She could fight later; right now, though, she needed to get her children out of there, as well as (by the looks of it) her husband. She turned on her heel and ran, grabbing hold of their children, bundling them all up in one arm while grabbing hold of Oswald's arm in the other.

"Oswald we have to go!" She screamed, her voice barely heard over the sound of the laughter and roaring wind that was rushing past them as their presence entered the throne room. _"Now!"_

He knew what she meant. He needed to teleport them to Michael and Minerva's castle and _fast._ But he was barely able to even fight, let alone move until she had grabbed hold of him. All he could do was glance over his shoulder, staring at the Doc in complete horror and disbelief. The hurt of his betrayal was settling in the pit of his stomach now, especially once he noticed the silhouettes of the Villains appear behind him. That was when it really sunk in. That they got to him somehow.

Their eyes were locked onto each other. The laughter stopped from the most of them, except the Mad Doctor, who laughed along with the howling wind. The castle began to rumble under their feet as they ran.

He made his choice. He gripped his Time Staff and held it above his head, letting the energy freely overflow from him.

** "TIME JUMP!" **

They were gone in a flash of light, the Mad Doc's laugh ringing in his ears as they vanished from Dark Beauty Castle.


End file.
